


Control

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It's another lesson





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** #9 of 10 for [](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/profile)[**livelongnmarry**](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/) auction winner [](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/)**heeroluva**

This is about control.

Self-control more than anything else.

It's another lesson in many that Hermione is eager to learn. While her teacher in this area is unexpected, she can't deny that he's perfect for the position. His age and experience has given him a depth of knowledge that no book or man her age is capable of sharing. His intellect and wit is a compliment to his attractiveness, which makes it easier for her to focus on the present instead of getting lost in the past.

Several years ago, she wouldn't have trusted Lucius Malfoy with anything, much less with her body, and he wouldn't have even spoken to her unless it was to insult or threaten. It's been a decade since the war ended, though, and they, like everything else, have changed. When they met in the queue at Flourish & Blotts, she never thought polite conversation while waiting would lead them to where they are now.

Perhaps it's because they were both lonely. After all, he had lost his wife to illness, while she'd thrown herself into work after a failed relationship with her first love. Regardless of the reason, it's been eight months since that fateful day, and she's learned more about sex than she ever imagined. There's still more to learn, he tells her whenever they're lying together breathing heavily, and she's always relieved that he's not telling her it's over and they're done.

He is sitting in a chair nearby watching her. She can't look at him, though. Her palms are flat against a glass wall overlooking the ocean. There are waves crashing against the cliff below, and she feels dizzy when she glances down. It's better to look at the sky, to watch the sun as it slowly sets in the west. When she focuses, she doesn't dwell upon the fact that she's standing naked with her legs slightly apart, bent over at the waist as if she's waiting for him to slide into her.

It's been a half hour, at least, since she stripped for him and moved into position. If she moves her hands or looks at him, the lesson will begin again. Her nipples are hard, and she's so aroused that her thighs are wet and she's not even been touched yet. There's a noise to her right, but she doesn't look. He chuckles, which makes her body tense. She bites her lip and keeps her hands on the glass.

When she feels his hand on her lower back, she looks down at the floor and shifts slightly. He moves his hands over her, cupping her breasts and stroking her cunt, doing his best to distract her from their lesson. It feels so good, especially when his long hair brushes against her back, but she keeps her hands in place. He compliments her control before he thrusts into her, hard and fast. She curls her fingers into her palms as he starts to fuck her, moaning as he rubs her clit. She's already so aroused that it doesn't take much before she shudders and comes.

He squeezes her breasts as he moves in and out, deeper and deeper, and he kisses her neck and shoulders as she pushes back to meet his thrusts. He grunts when he comes, burying himself inside her before his body trembles. He keeps moving until he's spent, then he pulls out of her and runs his fingers through her hair. He whispers in her ear, and she finally moves her hands before joining him in his bed.

This lesson is over.

End


End file.
